ditfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2
"The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2" is a sequel to "The Man Who Talked to the Wall." It was released in 2013. Synopsis Destiny Two years after the events of “The Man Who Talked to the Wall”, Roy Walltalker is fired from his new job as a police officer thanks to collateral damage from his various good deeds. He is relocated and forced to become a librarian in exchange for anonymity. Shortly afterwards, Roy and his wife, Janice, adopt Binoculars. Eight years later, Janice also gives birth to Jackson. Roy and Janice raise them, along with Reba Silo Walltalker, in the suburbs of Taylorsville. Roy, stuck in a white-collar job at a library, berated unfairly daily by his boss Ms. Hughes, reminisces of his former days as an officer, and sneaks out on Thursday nights with his friend, Wilbur Eat, to fight street crime. Mission to Suzie's Island One day, Roy loses his temper with his boss and strangles her, thus losing his job. While trying to figure out what to tell Janice, he finds a message from a man named Mr. Reno Tutu, who asks for Roy’s help to stop a rogue robot on a distant island for an incredible reward. Roy takes up Mr. Reno Tutu’s offer, and travels to Suzie’s Island in a jet with Suzie, who claims that she is Mr. Reno Tutu’s assistant. She explains to him that the robot is simply called the Basketball prototype, a top secret battle robot, able to solve any problem it’s confronted with. The only unfortunate problem was that it broke loose, and is now wreaking havoc on the island. Roy is then airdropped into Suzie’s Island, explores around and then encounters the Basketball, thus beginning a vicious brawl. When the battle spills into a crater, Roy defeats the Basketball. After the fight, Roy joins Suzie for dinner in a dining hall of the island’s base, during which time Suzie pretends Mr. Reno Tutu was her boss, not the other way around. Using his newly acquired power, the ghost of a fallen superhero rapidly launches an attack on Suzie’s base in a vengeful rage, ambushing Suzie and Roy in the dinner hall. Thinking quickly, Suzie teleports herself and Roy to Manhattan Island, away from the chaos before they can be captured by the ghost. When Roy and Suzie arrive on the street, Suzie directs them towards an alley, where she reveals that she had been planning ahead — she is carrying a beaded bag that had clothes, money, books, and medical supplies. Roy changes out of his tuxedo while Suzie changes out of her dress. The pair then heads into Manhattan Coffee Shop, an all-night coffee shop. There, they discuss trying to find out what had happened at the base, and Roy agrees with Suzie that they should return in 15 minutes. While conversing, Suzie says Roy’s name, unknowingly triggering the Taboo that the superhero ghost had placed upon it when he attacked. Jeremiah Soule and Bryce Yearsley, two possessed guards under Suzie’s payroll, soon enter the shop, while the waitress brings Suzie and Roy brownies. Just as Suzie moves to get money, Roy notices the guards and lunges forward to push Suzie into her bench just as the guards’ bullets shatter the wall behind Roy’s head. A short yet fierce battle ensues, ending when Roy stuns Bryce and Suzie immobilizes Jeremiah with her multi-purpose gun. After the duel, Suzie helps Roy identify the two guards. Roy turns out the lights and Suzie locks the door while they debate what to do with their incapacitated opponents. Finally, Suzie uses another gadget to erase the memories of Jeremiah and Bryce, and then joins Roy in cleaning up the shop, so as to leave no trace of their presence there. They head out with the half-eaten brownies and hide in an alley for several minutes before using Suzie’s teleportation device to return to the base. After returning to Suzie’s base, Roy and Suzie check on the guards, and Suzie promises she will keep a better eye out in the future. Suzie and Roy stay at the base for two days afterwards. Then, Roy returns home, where he seems a lot happier than before. The Basketball v.11 Suzie soon contacts Roy with another job on the island. On arriving, he finds an upgraded Basketball prototype who starts to attack him. While trapped by the robot, he meets its creator, who ends up being Suzie herself. The technology-savvy supervillain has been playing him. Roy remembers that she was once a young fan, and as a child she was an enthusiastic and eccentric young inventor who wanted to be Roy’s assistant ten years prior to the present day, but Roy embarrasses her when sending her back to her home. Suzie vowed revenge for this shunning, and proceeds to slam him over a waterfall and into a river. Suzie sends a bomb to kill Roy, and sends a probe to ensure that Roy has been killed. Roy manages to hide from the probe in an enormous sunken ship, discovering the body of a former policeman and friend, David. During this moment he discovers that David, in the final moments of his life, had inscribed the word “SPARTA” into the cave wall in front of him. His curiosity aroused, Roy breaks into Suzie’s base. Meanwhile, Janice realizes that Roy is in trouble and uses a homing device, where she realizes that he is still on Suzie’s Island. This inadvertently reveals Roy’s presence to Suzie and causes him to be captured before he can learn anything. Janice borrows a private jet from an old friend and travels to the island, disappointed to learn that Reba and Binoculars have stowed away while leaving Jackson at home with a babysitter. As they near the island, Suzie gives an order to terminate them by hitting the plane with missiles. Janice uses an escape hatch to save her children from the exploding jet, and they safely make it ashore. Capture and Escape Janice, Reba, and Binoculars take shelter during that night in a cave and Janice runs off to Suzie’s lair. Binoculars departs to find his mother, despite Reba’s protests, and they both breach Suzie’s fortress. They run into trouble when Reba gets stuck in a shallow shaft and Binoculars gets caught in a door while hiding from some of Suzie’s security guards. They manage to defeat several guards. Janice then sends them back to the cave. In the meantime, Janice is able to rescue Roy from his cell. Unfortunately, Reba and Binoculars, upon reaching the cave, see a rocket emerge from a volcano, with fire spurting from the volcano, and they realize the “cave” is in fact an exhaust tunnel for the rocket launch. They choose not to enter the flaming cave, and are instead forced to sleep on the jungle floor. However, Suzie’s henchmen discover the children and subsequently pursue them across her island base. Binoculars and Reba manage to defeat all of them, before riding an enemy vehicle in search of their parents. After finding them, the family works together to face off against and defeat several guards that attacked them. They are soon captured by Suzie, who immobilizes Roy and Janice with one zero-point energy ray, and simultaneously immobilizes Reba and Binoculars with another. A guard reports who the other members of Roy’s family are, and Suzie that she had hit the jackpot by capturing a whole family of police officers. Upon imprisoning the whole family in her containment unit in order to keep them from interfering with her plan, Suzie explains that she has launched the perfected Basketball x.11 to Provo, which has sent the city into chaos, upon which she will appear and using a control band, “subdue” the robot and become the city’s heroine. Then once Suzie has become an old retiree, she plans to sell her advanced inventions to the highest bidder, sending her new set of guards to ambush and kill everyone in sight. She departs in her aircraft to stop the Basketball. After her departure, Reba uses a lock pick to sever her bonds and frees the rest of the family, and with Mr. Walltalker’s help, they board a second rocket bound for the city. Final Battle In Provo, the Basketball has started a path of destruction, and Suzie enacts her plan, that is until she punches at the robot so roughly that her remote falls off of her hand and the Basketball shoots at Suzie. Suzie is sent flying into a building and falls unconscious while the robot continues to wreck the city. The Walltalkers and Wilbur Eat, who starts seeing the ensuing attack, work together to destroy it: the robot attempts to flatten Reba and Binoculars but Mr. Incredible just manages to save them, though he is thrown into a building afterwards. He then charges back and tackles the Omnidroid with Frozone helping as well. He then finds Suzie’s Syndrome’s wrist band, realizing that it has the weapons Suzie would have stopped the robot with. Before Roy can use it, however, the Basketball fires at him and he throws it to Binoculars, who races to get it with the Basketball firing at him. Janice takes aim and blasts apart the laser with her gun, whilst Frozone rescues Dash. The robot then vaults itself into the air and nearly crushes Wilbur and Binoculars, but he manages to keep his racer in control and cushion their fall. The remote is then knocked away; Roy runs to get it only to be trapped in the Basketball’s fired pincer. Reba then recovers it and after much confusion, Roy soon realizes that only Suzie herself can activate it. He directs Janice to distract it while he waves the remote under Suzie’s hand, unleashing ten bombs. Roy hurls them at the Basketball, tearing a hole in its bulk and destroying its power source. It falls mundanely into the river and explodes, which causes the city welcomes the Walltalkers and Wilbur as heroes. After they are driven back to their home, the Walltalkers find Suzie just abducting Jackson, having regained consciousness. Seeing them arrive, Suzie casts a freeze beam at the Walltalkers. As they are immobilized, she explains that she plans on kidnapping Jackson and raising him as her sidekick so that Jackson can fight the Walltalkers someday. As Roy and Janice launch a rescue attempt, Jackson bites Suzie’s hand and Reba catches and fights her, forcing Suzie to drop him into Janice’s waiting arms. Suzie tries to escape but Roy hurls a grenade at her, smashing her into a skyscraper and killing her. Some time later, a new villain, the Degrader, appears, and the Walltalkers prepare to battle the new foe. Rating The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2 is rated PG “for action violence and brief language,” though it nearly received the rating of PG-13. Regarding the language, the word “cock” is said once and there are several degrading words spoken. Appearances Locations *Earth **Utah, United States of America *Suzie's Island Events *Suzie's Campaign **Battle of Utah **Duel in the Walltalker House Species *Humans New Characters *Binoculars *Bryce Yearsley *Jackson *Jeremiah Soule *Suzie Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall Category:Books Category:Part Three: The Growing Universe books Category:PG-rated books